Five Nights at Freddy's 1-4 Character Theme
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: in Honor of Five Nights at Freddy's 1-4
1. Adventure Freddy & Classic Freddy Theme

**Ch 1: Adventure Freddy Fazbear & Freddy Fazbear Theme**

* * *

 **Song- Immortal**

* * *

[Verse 1]

Classic Freddy Fazbear: They say we are what we are,  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.

[Pre-Chorus ]  
Adventure Freddy Fazbear: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass).  
I'll try to picture me without you but I can't.

[Chorus]  
Classic Freddy Fazbear: Cause we could be immortals, immortals,  
Just not for long, for long.  
Live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals,  
immor-immortals, immor-immortals.  
(Im-immortals)

[Verse 2]  
Adventure Freddy Fazbear: Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith,  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future,  
It might be your wound, but they're my sutures.

[Pre-Chorus]  
Classic Freddy Fazbear: I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass).  
I'll try to picture me without you but I can't.

[Chorus]  
Adventure Freddy Fazbear: Cause we could be immortals, immortals,  
Just not for long, for long.  
Live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals,  
(Im-immortals)

[Outro]  
Adventure Freddy and Classic Freddy: And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down.  
We could be immortals, immor-immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals,  
immor-immortals, immor-immortals.  
(Im-immortals).


	2. Adventure Bonnie & Classic Bonnie Theme

**Ch 2: Adventure Bonnie & Classic Bonnie Theme**

* * *

Song- The Bonnie Song

* * *

Classic Bonnie :Hello my friend

Back so soon again?

It seems to me that you like our company

You play again

And it's usually me

To be the first disturbing being that you see

They tore me apart

They used me for parts

They took away my face

They took away my arm

No

Adventure Bonnie: It just isn't fair

The chicken and the bear

Even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare

My replacement is blue

It's got the latest tech too

All I have is my guitar

Let me play a song for you

(Guitar solo:D)

Classic Bonnie: Now with red glowing eyes

I'll be your demise

As my endoskeleton decides

My name's Bonnie

I'm the big purple bunny

I play guitar in a band

Don't you forget who I am

My replacement is blue

It's got the latest tech too

It's shiny and brand new

(Remix:D)

Adventure Bonnie: Now with red glowing eyes

I'll be your demise

As my endoskeleton decides

They tore me apart

They used me for parts

They took away my face

They took away my arm

No

Classic Bonnie :It just isn't fair

The chicken and the bear

Even the fox didn't go through what I had to bare

My replacement is blue

It's got the latest tech too

All I have is my guitar

Let me play a song for you


	3. Adventure Chica & Classic Chica Theme

**Ch 3:** **Adventure Chica & Classic Chica Theme**

* * *

 **Song- The Chica Song**

* * *

 **Classic Chica** **:** No way

We're not talking this through

You tricked me

And you tricked my friends too

Your purple uniform means bad

You took away the life I had and

Now I wear a bib that says Let's Eat

I make some noise with pots and pans

I'll use my endoskeleton to

Make you never want to come back again

But if you do

We'll get revenge and see how you

Like being stuffed into

An animatronic golden suit

Let's see how you like it

It's like it's meant to be

Let's see how you like it

It's like it's meant to be

Let's see how you like it

It's like it's meant to be

Let's see how you like it

'Cause my phantom's hungry

 **Adventure Chica** : C-H-I-C-A

I'm never gonna go away

I look through your right window

Yellow's all you're gonna see today

I'm a chicken with a nasty bite

I'm a girl with an appetite

The other one is just some party girl

I've got more fight, just ask the world

Oh no

There's a new guard in town

Let's warn him

He really needs to get out

The place is gonna catch on fire

Don't have the time for a new hire

'Cause this is between him and us

 **Classic Chica** : Hallucinate I scream at you

You really don't know what to do

It means you gotta run before

You know who gets you

But if he does

 **Adventure Chica** : We'll get revenge and burn

The building to the ground

I'd like one last cupcake

Before we all go down

I really want to be

With all my friends set free

I'm getting so tired

Of being hungry

 **Classic Chica and** **Adventure Chica** : C-H-I-C-A

I'm never gonna go away

I look through your right window

Yellow's all you're gonna see today

I'm a chicken with a nasty bite

I'm a girl with an appetite

The other one is just some party girl

I've got more fight, just ask the world

Oh no...

(Oh no...)

Oh no...

(Oh no...)

Oh no...

(Oh no...)


	4. Adventure Foxy & Classic Foxy Theme

**Ch 4: Adventure Foxy & Classic Foxy**

* * *

 **Song-Noticed By MANDOPONY** & **ACOUSTICBRONY**

* * *

 **Classic Foxy and Adventure Foxy:** All I wanted was to be on the stage

But I'm living my dreams

From inside of a cage

Don't look away

Don't turn your back

Don't you dare disengage

Joints are rusty,

Tank is empty,

Now I'm running on rage

All alone on Pirate Cove

It drove me half insane

Even if you'll never hear,

I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain

BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED

I ONLY CRAVE YOUR GAZE

BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY

FROM MY DISPLAY

IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE

'CAUSE I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE

I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW

BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK

MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK,

I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW

All I wanted was to play in the band

Even if it was challenging

With a hook for a hand...

You never listened

Never bothered

Never looked my way

It's only fair for me to visit you

And make you pay!

All alone on Pirate Cove

It broke my heart in two...

You never came to see me

So now I'm coming to see you

BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED

I ONLY CRAVE YOUR GAZE

BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY

FROM MY DISPLAY

IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE

AND I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE

I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW

BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK

MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK,

I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW!

For You...


	5. Adventure Golden Freddy & Golden Freddy

**Ch 5** **:** **Adventure Golden Freddy & Classic Golden Freddy Theme**

* * *

 **Song- Just Gold**

* * *

 **Golden Freddy** :Time for the main attraction The story must be told Time for a chain  
Reaction It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions Some bots are just gold.

 **Adventure Golden Freddy** : I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising. It's not worth losing  
Sleep, It's not worth analyzing. There was a time, no so long ago at all I  
Was just like you... can you hear my call? Now I'm poppin' here, over there,  
I'll be checkin' in, but you'll never be aware! In the beginning I kept a  
Keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy. Now I got a new gig (let  
Me know if you dig) Aint goin' home, so I better go big. Just gotta glance  
On the camera 2B. Then you get a little surprise... IT'S ME!

 **Golden Freddy** and **Adventure Golden Freddy** :You may say I'm breaking your mind... In my opinion, you're much too kind.

 **Golden Freddy** :Time for the main attraction The story must be told Time for a chain  
Reaction It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions Some bots are just gold.

 **Adventure Golden Freddy** : You did a good job, watching those little screens it warms my servos and  
Circuits to hear some fresh screams. But don't get me wrong, you were very  
Brave! When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved!

 **Golden Freddy** :I finished training, done explaining no more facts are left remaining now  
You know the gist of it. Your a perfect fit! I don't want to here no more  
Complaining!

 **Adventure Golden Freddy** :I'm passing down this golden opportunity, eternal scrap yard immunity. Take  
It with pride, and enjoy the ride! You'll forever be part of this community  
You may say that it's all in your mind  
But in the end I think that you will find

[Chorus]  
 **Golden Freddy:** YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD  
YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION  
THAT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

[Chorus]  
 **Adventure Golden Freddy:** YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD  
YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION  
THAT NEVER GETS OLD  
SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD


	6. Adventure Toy Freddy & Toy Freddy Theme

**Ch 6:** **Adventure Toy Freddy & Toy Freddy Theme**

* * *

 **Song- Back Again**

* * *

*Intro*

 **Toy Freddy** :Hey now, back again!  
We may just write another check!  
You haven't met all of our friends,  
But this is now and that was then.

Torn apart,  
Put away,  
Broken down,  
deactivate.

That wont stop us anyway,  
You wont get out this time,  
No way!

 **Adventure Toy Freddy** :No more doors, a  
and lots of room.  
And lots of us,  
and ONE of you!

Check those vents,  
and check those lights.  
Better wind that box or you'll be surprised!

Here we are,  
we're back again!  
But why does that check say '1987'?!  
Whats the past of the shady company?

 **Madison Star** :Wear than mask to protect your life.  
Watch those cameras at 6 hours at a time...  
Tell me why...?

 _Five nights at..._

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five nights at...

Five Nights is back again.

*instrumental*

 **Adventure Toy Freddy** :No more doors,  
there's lots of room.  
And lots of us,  
and ONE of you!

Check those vents,  
and check those lights.  
Better wind that box or you'll be surprised!

What are we hiding?  
There has to be more!  
When gold is the only color we're looking for...

Oh!  
Lets have some fun!  
Lets eat, and dance, and take a trip to Foxy's Pirate Cove!  
Oh!  
Oh, Marionette, it looks a little scary, but he knows a lot i bet!

 **Toy Freddy** :Here we are,  
we're back again!  
But why does that check say '1987'?!  
Whats the past of the shady company?

Wear than mask to protect your life!  
Watch those cameras at 6 hours at a time...!  
Tell me why...!

 _ **Madison Star :Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things-**_


	7. Adventure Toy Bonnie & Toy Bonnie

**Ch** 7 **:** **Adventure Toy Bonnie & Toy Bonnie Theme**

* * *

 **Song-Survive the night**

* * *

 **Lyrics:**

 **Toy Bonnie** : Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as

you survive the night

 **Adventure Toy Bonnie** : Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

 **Toy Bonnie** : Hey there!

How ya doin'?

Nice to meet you, are you new in town?

Don't think i've seen you before,

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it,

i can give a tou

Of our enchanting wonderland,

New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then,

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise,

And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have an other member of the band,

You're one of us now,

So let me take you by the hand!

BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?

WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?

I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!

MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...

TIME TO INVESTIGATE

WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!

 **Adventure Toy Bonnie** : Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

 **Toy Bonnie** :Forgive me for being suspicious,

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't tryst you,

We do!

( We love you, too )

It's just that, here's at Freddy's,

...We have a few rules

 **Adventure Toy Bonnie** : AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,

WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU

LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS

WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU

AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS

Now, you wouldn't want that,

And frankly, neither would i.

But sometimed to do some good

You've gotta be

The bad guy!

 **Toy Bonnie** : IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY

WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY

AND WE WILL THROW A MOST

ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E

FORMAL ATTIRE ID REQUIRED

FOR YOU TO TAKE PART

YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS

REMOVING BEFORE WE START...

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

 **Adventure Toy Bonnie** : We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

 **Adventure Toy Bonnie & Toy Bonnie** : You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night

 **Toy Bonnie** : Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we

Give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you

survive the night


	8. Adventure Toy Chica & Toy Chica Theme

**Ch 8:** **Adventure Toy Chica & Toy Chica Theme**

* * *

 **Song-Cannibal**

* * *

[Intro]

RRRAH! {*2X*}

[ **Toy Chica** ]

I-I-I-I-I, I, I have a heart I swear I do

But just not baby when it comes to you

I get so hungry when you say you love me

Hush, if you know what's good for you

I think you're hot, I think you're cool

You're the kind of guy I'd stalk in school

But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus

Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

[Hook ( **Adventure Toy Chica)** ]

I eat boys up; breakfast and lunch

Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal

I eat boys up; you better run

I, am, cannibal (cannibal, cannibal) I am

I, am, cannibal (cannibal) I'll eat you up - I am!

I, am, cannibal (cannibal, cannibal) I am

I, am, cannibal (cannibal) I'll eat you up

[ **Toy Chica** ]

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty

That's when the hunger really hits me

Your little heart goes pitter-patter

I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea

And for dessert I'll suck your teeth

Be too sweet and you'll be a goner

Yep! I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

[Hook ( **Adventure Toy Chica** ]

[Interlude]

Ohh-whoa-wha-oahhhhhh {*8X*}

[Hook ] - second half only

[Outro ( **Toy Chica )** ]

I love you {*laughing*}

I warned you

RRRAH!


	9. Adventure Funtime Foxy & Mangle Theme

**Ch** **9:** **Adventure Funtime Foxy & Mangle Theme**

* * *

 **Song- Mangled**

* * *

[Verse 1]  
 **Funtime Foxy/Mangle:** We're back  
Revamped  
The madness never ends  
We're not  
Alone  
This time we've brought some friends  
No doors  
No hope  
But you keep coming back  
But if it's what you want  
You can be just like us

 **[Chorus]**  
 **Adventure Funtime Foxy:** It's what we're made to do  
You act like we're to blame  
Wear a mask to hide yourself  
When really it makes us the same  
A couple hours but it's feelin' like days  
Now you're runnin' out of power  
Leave you mangled and winding away

[Verse 2]

 **Funtime Foxy/ Mangle:** Step one

Check lights  
And empty out the hall  
Did you  
Hear that?  
There's bangin' in the walls  
Enjoy your  
New job  
Cause it might be your last  
If you find it's 6 AM  
We'll see you tomorrow

[Chorus]

[Chorus]


	10. Adventure BB and JJ & BB and JJ

**Ch 10: Adventure BB and JJ & BB and JJ**

* * *

 **Song- Hide and Seek**

* * *

[Verse 1]

 **Adventure BB** and **JJ:** Where are we?

What the hell is going on?

The dust has only just began to form

Crop circles in the carpet

Sinking, feeling

Spin me round again

And rub my eyes

This can't be happening

When busy streets amass with

People who would stop to hold

Their heads heavy

[Chorus]

 **BB** and **JJ:** Hide and seek

Trains and sewing machines

All those years

They were here first

[Verse 2]

 **Adventure Balloon Girl:** Oily marks appear on walls

Where pleasure moments hung before

The takeover

The sweeping insensitivity of this

Still alive

[Chorus]

 **Adventure Balloon Boy:** Hide and seek

Trains and sewing machines(oh, you won't catch me around here)

Blood and Tears

They were here first

[Bridge]

 **Balloon Boy:** Hmm, whatcha say?

Uh, that you only meant well?

Well, of course you did

Hmm, what'cha say?

Uh, that it's all for the best?

Of course it is

Hmm, whatcha say?

That it's just what we need

And you decided this

Hmm, whatcha say?

What did you say?

[Outro]

 **Balloon Girl:** (Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth

Mint-sweet talk

Newspaper word cut outs

Speak, no feeling

No, I don't believe you

You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit) (x2)

You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit

You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit


	11. Adventure Puppet & The Puppet

**Ch 11: Adventure Puppet & The Puppet Theme**

* * *

 **Song: No Strings** **by** **Groundbreaking**

* * *

 **The Puppet:** I'm misunderstood

You look a little frighten  
But I'm not that bad  
I think you should  
Leave the box alone  
So I can get out for good  
And scream  
Really loud  
Make your heart skip, stop, and  
Don't you dare turn around

 **Adventure Puppet:** Cause' masks  
Won't trick me at all  
And now I'm out for revenge  
Now that the music's gone dead  
Now that the music's gone dead  
Now that the music's gone dead

 **The Puppet:** I have no strings  
So nothing's gonna hold me back  
From getting you now  
I'm not on your screen  
Till' you let that box wind  
All the way down, tonight

I'm out for revenge  
Now that the music's gone dead

 **Adventure Puppet:** Stains down my face  
And a smile so sinister  
It won't go away  
My cold empty eyes  
The perfect set for when I sneak in  
To surprise  
I do it for justice  
I do it for pride  
To haunt whoever tries to get  
Through all five of the nights

A guard like you is definitely  
Up to no good  
So I'll see to it that you are gonna  
Get what you should deserve  
Get what you should deserve  
Get what you should deserve

 **The Puppet:** I have no strings  
So nothing's gonna hold me back  
From getting you now  
I'm not on your screen  
Until you let that box wind  
All the way down, tonight

I'm a lost little soul  
Just what was his goal?  
I'm misunderstood  
Now I'm gone for good  
Now I'm gone for good


	12. Adventure Withered Freddy & Old Freddy

**Ch 12: Adventure Withered Freddy & Withered Freddy**

* * *

 **Song: Centuries by Fall out Boy**

* * *

Withered Freddy: Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

Adventure Withered Freddy: Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

Withered Freddy: Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Adventure Withered Freddy: Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

Withered Freddy: And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Adventure Withered Freddy: Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

Withered Freddy: We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du...

Adventure Withered Freddy: Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries


	13. Adventure Withered Bonnie & Old Bonnie

**Ch 13: Adventure Withered Bonnie & Withered Bonnie**

* * *

 **Song-Pain**

* * *

 **Adventure Withered Bonnie:** Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

 **Withered Bonnie:** Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you'll understand

 **Adventure Withered Bonnie:** Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

 **Withered Bonnie:** Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain


	14. Adventure Withered Chica & Old Chica

**Ch 14: Adventure Withered Chica & Withered Chica Theme**

* * *

 **Song-Going Under**

* * *

 **Adventure Withered Chica:** You and me going under

Going under, going under so deep  
You and me going under  
Going under, going under so deep

You got me strung up and strung out  
High and dry, crashing down  
I've been locked up and locked down  
Can't touch you, not right now

I know you feel it too  
I know you feel it too  
I know it's real for you  
Can you feel this

You and me going under  
Going under, going under so deep  
You and me going under  
Going under, going under so deep

 **Withered Chica:** I watched you fade in and fade out  
Through the shadows of all your doubt  
What do you hold in, why hold out  
Can't get in, don't know how

I know you feel it too  
I know you feel it too  
I know it's real for you  
Can you feel this

You and me going under  
Going under, going under so deep  
You and me going under  
Going under, going under so deep

You and me going under  
Going under, going under so deep  
You and me going under  
I am holding my hand out  
Don't you let me sink

I wanted everything from you  
You wanted everything from me  
I wanted more than you can give  
You and me going under

 **Adventure Withered Chica:** You wanted everything from me  
I wanted everything from you  
You wanted more than I can give  
You and me going under so deep

I'm not really down  
Still I'm sinking in the quicksand  
Got to get out  
Can we ever find a way back

You and me going under  
You and me going under so deep

 **Withered Chica:** You and me going under  
Going under, going under so deep  
You and me going under  
Going under, going under so deep

You and me going under  
Going under, going under so deep  
You and me going under  
I am holding my hand out  
Don't you let me sink


	15. Adventure Withered Foxy & Withered Foxy

**Ch 15: Adventure Withered Foxy & Withered Foxy**

* * *

 **Song-You Are A Pirate**

* * *

 **Adventure Withered Foxy:** Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

 **Withered Foxy:** You are a pirate! - Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map!)  
To lead us to a hidden box,  
That's all locked up with locks! (with locks!)  
And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box!)  
We know it's full of precious booty!  
Burst open the locks!  
And then we'll say hooray!

 **Adventure Withered Foxy:** Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a Pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag  
At the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

Hahaha!

 **Withered Foxy and Adventure Withered Foxy :** We're sailing away (set sail!),  
Adventure awaits on every shore!  
We set sail and explore (ya-har!)  
And run and jump all day (Yay!)  
We float on our boat (the boat!)  
Until it's time to drop the anchor,  
Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)  
Until we sail again!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

 _[spoken:]_

 **Withered Foxy:** Yar har, wind at your back, lads,  
Wherever you go!

Blue sky above and blue ocean below,  
You are a pirate!  
You are a pirate!

 _[spoken:]_ You are a pirate! Ya gobshite!"


	16. Adventure Endoskeletons Theme

**Ch 16: Adventure Endoskeletons Theme ( Feat. Golden Freddy)**

* * *

 **Song- Spooky Scary Skeletons**

* * *

 **Adventure Endoskeletons:** Spooky, scary skeletons

Send shivers down your spine  
Shrieking skulls will shock your soul  
Seal your doom tonight

Spooky, scary skeletons  
Speak with such a screech  
You'll shake and shudder in surprise  
When you hear these zombies shriek

 **Golden Freddy:** We're so sorry, skeletons  
You're so misunderstood  
You only want to socialize  
But I don't think we should

 **Adventure Endoskeletons:** 'Cause Spooky, scary skeletons  
Shout startling, shrilly screams  
They'll sneak from their sarcophagus  
And just won't leave you be

 **Golden Freddy:** Spirits, supernatural  
Are shy, what's all the fuss?  
But bags of bones seem so unsafe  
It's semi-serious

Spooky, scary skeletons  
Are silly all the same  
They'll smile and scrabble slowly by  
And drive you so insane

 **Adventure Endoskeletons:** Sticks and stones will break your bones  
They seldom let you snooze  
Spooky, scary skeletons  
Will wake you with a boo


	17. Adventure Springtrap & Springtrap Theme

**Ch 17: Adventure Springtrap & Springtrap**

* * *

 **Song- Springtrap finale**

* * *

 **Adventure Springtrap:** I've been waiting a long time  
For someone discover me  
Why, you ask?  
It's because I am getting  
A little claustrophobic in here

 **Springtrap/Spring Bonnie:** I see how you get ideas  
About how I really came to be  
Well I guess  
I can see  
How you think  
I am mean  
Golden green  
All machine  
'Cause it's me!

 **Adventure Springtrap:** I've been stuck here all alone  
No one to tell the things I know

Well I guess  
I can see  
How you think  
I am mean  
Golden green  
All machine  
'Cause it's me!

 **Springtrap/Spring Bonnie:** You are never going back  
'Cause you got springtrapped  
(4x)

Well deserved  
I paid the consequence and  
I have learned  
That I'm twisted  
But it still hurts  
Why do they get to go  
And why do I have to stay?

 **Adventure Springtrap:** They moved on  
But I am stuck in here  
Well they're not wrong  
But I'm asking for some  
Peace of mind  
If I could rewind  
I would never come back  
To the place at the time

This is it  
The big finale  
But they never quit  
They were out to get me  
What I did  
Is unforgnable  
And I will pay the price

 **Springtrap/Spring Bonnie:** Golden suits  
Are now my curse  
So now I walk towards you  
Can you get me out of  
All my troubles and  
All my past mistakes  
All the sadness  
Please all of the hate

I see how you get ideas  
About how I really came to be  
Well I guess  
I can see  
How you think  
I am mean  
Golden green  
All machine  
'Cause it's me!

 **Adventure Springtrap:** You are never going back  
'Cause you got springtrapped  
(4x)

I guess I'm all alone  
And I don't think I move on  
I'm forever stuck in gold  
To live the life  
Of an animatronic  
Fright attraction  
Someone please  
Prove me wrong

 **Springtrap/Spring Bonnie:** This is it  
The big finale  
But they never quit  
They were out to get me  
What I did  
Is unforgnable  
And I will pay the price

Golden suits  
Are now my curse  
So now I walk towards you  
Can you get me out of  
All my troubles and  
All my past mistakes  
All the sadness  
Please all of the hate


	18. Adventure Phantom Freddy & Phantom Fredd

**Ch 18: Adventure Phantom Freddy Fazbear & Phantom Freddy Fazbear Theme**

* * *

 **Song: Mr Fazbear**

* * *

[Verse 1:]

 **Phantom Freddy Fazbear:** I am the leader of this small crowd  
Didn't want the part but nobody would hear me out  
I hold the wait on both my shoulders  
My soul gets colder  
As we get older

I have to watch  
As all my friends break down  
While I have to plan our revenge  
Tell me what it's about

I'm the one who has to get my hands dirty  
Take it upon myself and make sure no-one hurts me  
I'm no different but the others, they chose me  
They call me Freddy, so just  
Follow my lead!

[Chorus:]  
 **Adventure Phantom Freddy:** They call me  
My name is  
(x2)

I'm the one in your nightmares  
I'm the phantom you fear  
I'm the toy that comes alive in the night  
I'm the one behind the laughs you hear  
(x2)

[Bridge:]  
 **Phantom Freddy:** I don't remember  
Why am I here?  
All I know is vengeance  
And all I know is the fear

Please give me purpose  
I want to live  
Is this how it really ends?  
If I had a life to give

No, they can't see me like this  
I have to be strong to the end  
Whether or not I like my role  
I'm stuck and I have to seek  
OUR REVENGE!

[Repeat Chorus]


	19. Adventure Phantom Chica & Phantom Chica

**Ch 19: Adventure Phantom Chica & Phantom Chica Theme**

* * *

 **Song: Die In** **a** **Fire (feat. EileMonty and Orko)**

* * *

 **Phantom Chica The Chicken** :I really hate you  
Stop getting in my way  
I've lost my patience  
When are you gonna decay?

 **Adventure Phantom Chica** : I want to throw you out  
Just like my broken TV  
If you'll come back once more  
It shall be painful you'll see!

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire!

 **Phantom Chica** : It's almost over  
Why can't you just let it fly?  
Don't be afraid  
It's not the first time you'll die

Your mechanical parts click  
Sounds like when I broke your bones  
Once I get my second chance  
I won't leave you alone!

Oh yeah!

 **Adventure Phantom Chica** : I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire!

I hope you die in a fire!


	20. Adventure Phantom Foxy & Phantom Foxy

**Ch 20: Adventure Phantom Foxy & Phantom Foxy**

* * *

 **Song: The Foxy Song by** _ **Groundbreaking**_

* * *

 **Phantom Foxy:** Hey mate, Foxy here

Finally made it, don't you fear.

I'm here to tell you all my tales,

but someone is approaching near.

I prefer to be alone in my dark pirate cove.

But every now and again, I jump right out and then,

go for the guard who just sits in the room.

With no doors and no lights

I will spell out his doom.

But why do i find this pleasure in fright?

I guess that's what happens when you don't see the light.

I just hide in the shadow,

this is a prison to me.

How I'd love to get out just so i cloud be free!

So I could be free!

BUT THERE IS NO ESCAPING!

[Instrumental]

dum dum x8

 **Adventure Phantom Foxy:** Hey mate, Foxy here

Finally made it, don't you fear.

I'm here to tell you all my tales,

but someone is approaching near.

I prefer to be alone in my dark pirate cove,

But every now and again, I jump right out and then!

I ask my mates if they want to escape,

and they say they do but no in the same way.

Well, maybe I don't understand but I will do the best i can,

to help them find a way to see a brighter day.

Hey... maybe I take escape a bit too literally,

but anyway that i can get out, I'll take it with no second thought.

any ways a way for me 'cause all of my dreams are all I've got!

I just want to leave, I just want to be free.

The dark has got a hold on me, so dark that I can barely see.

I guess I'll wait it out to the end since I have nowhere else to go.

I'll just take you to my den and I CALL IT PIRATE'S COVE!

[Instrumental]

 **Phantom Foxy:** dum dum x8

I ask my mates if they want to escape,

and they say they do but no in the same way.

Well, maybe I don't understand but I will do the best i can,

to help them find a way to see a brighter day.

Hey... maybe I take escape a bit too literally,

but anyway that i can get out, I'll take it with no second thought.

any ways a way for me 'cause all of my dreams are all I've got!


	21. Adventure Phantom BB & Phantom BB Theme

**Ch 21: Adventure Phantom Balloon Boy & Phantom Balloon Boy Theme**

* * *

 **Song-Balloons** **By Mondapony**

* * *

Verse 1:

 **Phantom Balloon Boy** :So many years

So many dark memories

So many fears

We've now put to ease

Pain makes you do

Things you never knew you could do

Is this all real?

Or just déjà-vu...?

But now the party's over

Now the guests are gone

It's already past our bedtime

It's already almost dawn

Chorus:

 **Adventure Phantom BB:** Just like balloons

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know

Verse 2:

 **Phantom Balloon Boy** : Just little children

Not at all strange

Until the lights went out

And everything changed

Alone and afraid

For oh so long

Wondering what did we do wrong?

'Cause now the party's over

And everyone is red

I feel sick to my stomach

Or am I sick in the head?

Chorus:

 **Adventure Phantom BB:** Just like balloons

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one will know

Bridge:

 **Phantom Balloon Boy** and **Adventure Phantom BB** : All of the pain

Far in the past, yet

Echoes of screams

Forever will last

Chorus:

 **Phantom Balloon Boy** and **Adventure Phantom BB** : Just like balloons

We soar on our own

Finally free

From the pain of our home

And just like balloons

That no one will hold

Free from the truth

That no one knows

That no one knows


	22. Adventure Phantom Mangle & Phantom Mangl

**Ch 22: Adventure Phantom Mangle & Phantom Mangle Theme**

* * *

 **Song- It's Me by The Living Tombstone**

* * *

Verse 1

 **Phantom Mangle** : We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite.

Newcomers to play with us.

For many years we've been all alone.

We're forced to be still and play the same songs we know since the day.

An Imposter toke our life away.

Now we're stuck here to decay!

Chorus

 **Adventure Phantom Mangle** : Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what your thinking!

We're poor little souls.

Who have lost control.

And we're forced to take that role.

We've been all alone.

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987!

Join us, be our friend!

Or just be stuck and defend.

After all you only got...

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Verse 2

 **Phantom Mangle** and **Adventure Phantom Mangle:** We're really quite surprise.

We get to see you another night.

You should have looked for another job.

You should have said to this place goodbye.

Its like there is so much more.

Maybe you've been in this place before.

We remember a face like yours.

You seem acquainted with those doors.

Chorus

 **Phantom Mangle** and **Adventure Phantom Mangle** : Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what your thinking!

We're poor little souls.

Who have lost control.

And we're forced to take that role.

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987!

Join us, be our friend!

Or just be stuck and defend.

After all you only got...

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's!

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.

Why do want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's!

AAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	23. Adventure Phantom Puppet & Phantom Puppe

**Ch 23: Adventure Phantom Puppet & Phantom Puppet Theme**

* * *

 **Song-Make This Puppet Proud by Adam** **Hoek**

* * *

 **Adventure Phantom Puppet:** Don't you cry, dear children

Don't you cry, dear children,

Those old bodies just won't do.

Dust yourselves off, and hop in there.

Cuz, I've got a gift for you.

Who brought the tears to these kids?

Why were their souls evicted?

Isn't that better, you're stronger.

See, you're all heros now! :)

Walk around and see how they fit

Make this puppet proud.

 **Phantom Puppet:** Who brought the tears to these kids?

Why were their souls evicted?

When I find the guy, we will take him out!

Now who was it that broke you?

Show me where it goes "oww".

Let me see if I can find him

Cuz, he's in trouble now.

Who brought the tears to these kids?

Why were their souls evicted?

When I find the guy, we will take him out!

Who brought the tears to these kids?

Why were their souls evicted?

When I find the guy, we will take him out!

[Music~]

 **Phantom Puppet** and **Adventure Phantom Puppet:** Who brought the tears to these kids?

Why were their souls evicted?

When I find the guy, we will take him out!

What shall we do with him children?

 **Phantom Puppet:** What should his punishment be?

Children: Stick him in a suit.

Stick him in a suit you say?

Well, let's give it a try shall we?

You brought the tears to these kids!

Why were their souls evicted?

[Music~]

 **Adventure Phantom Puppet** and **Phantom Puppet:** You brought the tears to these kids!

Why were their souls evicted?

[Music~]

 **Adventure Phantom Puppet:** Make This Puppet Proud...


	24. Fnaf 3 Golden Freddy Theme

**Ch 24: Fnaf 3 Golden Freddy Theme**

* * *

 **Song- Just An Attraction (tryhardninja)**

* * *

 **Fnaf 3 Golden Freddy:** I knew you couldn't stay away

Forgotten for so long

I am the hunter you're the prey

The white eyes at your door

It's not a game it's a dangerous thing

Waking up ancient history

A nightmare we're both forced to repeat

They left you in charge but in here I call the shots

Tonight you're staying with a monster in the dark

So go check your screens

Play sounds or scream

You're jut an attraction in my amusement park

Search through the static for my face

Power's out so reboot

Hallucination slowly fade

The clock won't save you

Is not a game it's a dangerous thing

Waking up ancient history

A nightmare we're both force to repeat

Dressed like a guard better reconsider

If you're the hired gun the. I'm the trigger

They left you in charge but in here I call the shots

Tonight you're staying with a monster in the dark

So go check your screens

Play sounds or scream

You're just an attraction in my amusement park

I knew you couldn't stay away

I'm the hunter you're the prey

They left you in charge but in here I call the shots

Tonight you're staying with a monster in the dark

So go check your screens

Plays sounds or scream

You're just an attraction in my amusement park


	25. Adventure Nightmare Freddy& Nightmare Fr

**Ch 25:** **Nightmare Freddy Fazbear Adventure Nightmare Freddy Theme**

* * *

 **Song- Haunting My Dreams**

* * *

 **Nightmare Freddy** & **Freddles:** I might be getting tired...

Of this...

Endless game of scares

I'm through

It's coming to an end

Real soon

But it still haunts my dreams

See you

Don't know fear

Until you stare at it

 **Adventure Nightmare Freddy & Freddles:** In the eye

And why...

Is it always the past

That comes to haunt my life

You see this is where I am

I guess this is my curse

Oh dear

And it can't get much worse

I fear

I'm stuck in here

 **Nightmare Freddy Fazbear & Freddles: **Nightmares...

Are out of my control

My regrets

Leave me feeling empty and cold

What they want and what I fear

I just...

Want to get away from it all

Here's the call to draf me away

My rise could be my fall

I've got to get free

This really isn't me

 **Adventure Nightmare Freddy Fazbear & Freddles:** Nightmares...

Are out of my control

My regrets

Leave me feeling empty and cold

I've got to get free

This really isn't me

What they want and what I fear

I just...

Want to get away from it all

Here's the call to drag me away

My rise could be my fall

I've got to get free

This really isn't me


	26. Adventure Nightmare Bonnie & Nightmare

**Ch 26: Nightmare Bonnie The Bunny & Adventure Nightmare Bonnie The Bunny**

* * *

 **Song- Home by NATEWANTSTOBATTLE**

* * *

This is Natewantstobattle's first FNAF4 themed song. This is mostly in the perspective

[Verse 1]

 **Nightmare Bonnie The Bunny:** Was it you

Or was it me

Is this a nightmare

Or just a dream

I've lost my mind

I've lost myself

Am I at home

Or am I in hell

[Verse 2]

 **Adventure Nightmare Bonnie The Bunny:** I'm in my room

They're by my side

My little monsters

They try to hide

I've tried to run

They're close behind

I cry for help

But no one's in sight

[Chorus]

 **Nightmare Bonnie** & **Adventure Nightmare Bonnie:** But now I'm home

Right where I belong

And I cannot stay strong

And in my mind

It's what I deserve all along

Just let me go

I'm trapped within my home

They left me all alone

It's all I know

And as my fear grows

It's where I call my home

[Verse 3]

 **Nightmare Bonnie The Bunny:** They're in my room, They're in the halls, and underneath my bed

They say I'm sick

Well maybe I'm just better off dead

Their wicked words

They cut my nerves

And make me feel like I'm nothing

[Pre-Chorus]

 **Adventure Nightmare Bonnie The Bunny:** They say get closer but I'm scared

They put me down, no this isn't fair

They mock my name

Put me to shame

So like balloons, I'll float away

[Chorus]

 **Nightmare Bonnie & Adventure Bonnie:** (just let me go)

(it's where I call my home)

(just let me go)

[Bridge]

 **Nightmare Bonnie the Bunny** : Can you even hear me cry?

I know you're broken deep inside

I swear I'll put you back together

[Chorus]


	27. Adventure Nightmare Chica & Nightmare Ch

**Ch 27: Nightmare Chica The Chicken & Adventure Nightmare Chica The Chicken Theme**

* * *

Song- You Can't Escape Me by ChaoticCanineCulture

* * *

Verse 1:

 **Nightmare Chica & Nightmare Carl The Cupcake:** Ha ha ha!

I'm lurking in your closet

Never seen likes before

Anamatronic bodies

Breathing lurking at your door

We've come to terrorize you

Broken bodies with a score

We'll really never give up

You're fate is sealed for sure

The night's not over yet

You can't escape me

You simply cant forget

 **Adventure Nightmare Chica & Adventure Nightmare Cupcake:** You can't escape me

The party's just begun

Nightmare/ Shadow Freddy (Animtionic): You can't escape me

You can try, that makes this more fun! (x2)

Verse 2:

 **Nightmare Chica The Chicken:** Our looks have changed a little

Hidden monsters in these masks

Reaction terrifying

Slowly let the hours pass

There is no running from us

You life's within our grasp

No longer have a safe place

This night will be your last

The night's not over yet

You can't escape me

You simply cant forget

 **Nightmare Carl the Cupcake:** You can't escape me

The party's just begun

 **Adventure Nightmare Chica The Chicken:** You can't escape me!

You can try, that makes this more fun! (x2)

(Ending Bridge)

 **Nightmare Chica & Adventure Nightmare Chica:** Oh, please let me go

Out of this place where darkness grows

Behind the closet door...

They'll be coming back for more (x2)


	28. Adventure Nightmare Foxy & Nightmare f

**Ch 28: Nightmare Foxy The Pirate Fox &Adventure Nightmare Foxy The Pirate Fox Theme**

* * *

Song- The Foxy Song by Groundbreaking

Part of Groundbreaking's set of Five Nights at Freddy's songs each based on the Animationic

* * *

[Verse 1 Pt1:]

 **Nightmare Foxy The Pirate Fox:** Hey mate, Foxy here

I'm here to tell you all my tales

But someone is approaching near

I prefer to be alone

In my dark pirate cove

But every now and again

I jump right out and then

[Verse 1 Pt2:]

 **Adventure Nightmare Foxy The Pirate Fox:** Go for the guard that just sits the room

With no lights and no doors i will spell out his doom

But why do I find this pleasure in fright?

I guess that's what happens when you don't see the light

I just hide in the shadow

This is a prison to me

How I'd love to get out

Just so I could be free

So I could be free

But there is no escaping!

[Instrumental]

[Verse 1 Pt1]

[Verse 2 Pt1:]

 **Nightmare Foxy The Pirate Fox:** I ask my mates if they want to escape

And they say they do

But not in the same way

Well..Maybe i don't understand

But I will do the best I can

To help they find a way

To see a brighter day

Hey..Maybe I take escape

A bit too literally

But any way I can get out

I'll take it with no second thought

Any way's a way for me

Cause all my dreams are all I've got!

[Verse 2 Pt1]

 **Adventure Nightmare Foxy The Pirate Fox:** I just want to leave

I just want to be free

The dark has got a hold on me

So dark that I can barely see

I guess I'll wait it out to the end

Since I have nowhere else to go

I'll just take you to my den and

I call it pirate's cove!

[Instrumental]

[Verse 2 Pt1]

[Instrumental]


	29. Adventure Nightmare Fredbear & Fredbear

**Ch 29: Adventure Nightmare Fredbear & Nightmare Fredbear Theme**

* * *

 **Song-Break My Mind by DA Games**

* * *

Verse 1:

 **Nightmare Fredbear:** Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside

Come and join the fun, take a journey through the night

Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more

Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light

SO! Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch

The corridors are filled with fright, when something's on the porch

How long will you last, through these memories of the past

Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours

Forced down to reckoning

Your dreams become the sickening

You thought you were alone

No they bite you to the bone, YOU SHOUT!

Chorus:

 **Nightmare Fredbear and Adventure** **Nightmare Fredbear** : Break Break Break my mind!

Break it till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight!

Break Break Break my heart!

Break me till I fall apart

This can't be real, this can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your FRIGHT!

Verse 2:

 **Adventure Nightmare Fredbear** : YOU thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room

But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom

Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight

But as long as your way they open up to scare you soon.

SO! Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same

Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane

The plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation

So be sure to keep him on the chair or time will surely drain

Forced down to reckoning

Your dreams become the sickening

You thought you were alone

No they bite you to the bone, YOU SHOUT!

Chorus:

 **Nightmare Fredbear** : Break Break Break my mind!

Break it till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight!

Break Break Break my heart!

Break me till I fall apart

This can't be real, this can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your FRIGHT!

Bridge:

 **Adventure Nightmare Fredbear** : Hey kid! Why do you moan?!

We can't help but notice that you're home alone

Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call

That's not all, your flashlight is limited

That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited.

Don't be scared, it's not like we care

Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared.

On the bed, just don't be mislead

Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled.

The closet, whoops! I wouldn't run over

Cus foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order!

Oh and look, your know these guys

Chica and bonnie don't look so alive

The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn

Can you survive till the crack of DAWN!

Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right

There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five

Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive

The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer SAFE!

 **Susan Star:** "I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears

Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears

I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die

Oh no... They're getting near...

Help me…"

Chorus:

 **Nightmare Fredbear:** Break Break Break my mind!

Break it till the tale unwinds

Force my thoughts through hell and back

Or leave me alone tonight!

Break Break Break my heart!

Break me till I fall apart

This can't be real, this can't be right

Now die inside the flames of your FRIGHT!

 **Nightmare** **Fredbear:** WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT AND THE RIGHT!

 **Adventure Nightmare Fredbear:** Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide

 **Nightmare** **Fredbear:** WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT!

 **Adventure Nightmare Fredbear:** Nowhere to run, try and survive the night.

 **Susan Star:** "They're here!"


	30. Adventure Nightmare & Nightmare Theme

**Ch 30: Adventure Nightmare & Nightmare Theme**

* * *

 **Song- March Onwards To Your Nightmare By Dagames**

* * *

[Verse 1]

 **Nightmare (Animationic):** What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind?

What is it you think you see, from the signs in your mind?

OOH WELL THE NIGHTS BEGAN HARDER AND HARDER AS THE TIME SLOWLY FLIED!

AND THE MEMORIES REPEATED 'TILL ALL OF YOUR DREAMS MADE YOU CRY!

[Verse 2]

 **Adventure Nightmare (Animationic):** Forced down, holding back your Tears

Charging closer to the death we desire

You are required!

Your souls about to meet it's master

It's about to expire!

Maybe it's the end you seek

But it results in defeat

Unleash the nightmare inside!

[Pre Chorus]

 **Nightmare Balloon Boy:** MARCH! (TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO)

 **Nightmare Mangle:** ONWARD! (THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED)

 **Nightmarionne:** TO THE NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE)

 **Nightmare (Animationic):** WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE!

[Chorus]

 **Nightmare Balloon Boy:** WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN!

 **Nightmare Mangle:** WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND

 **Nightmarionne:** SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN

 **Adventure Nightmare (Animationic):** BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE!

HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS

ESCAPE DENIED

SO NOW YOU CHARGE

THE END WILL NOW RISE!

[Verse 3]

 **Nightmare (Animationic):** WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE DARKNESS TAKING OVER YOUR DEMISE?

WHAT WAS IT YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THROUGH THE TEARS OF YOUR EYES?

OH WELL THE NIGHTS WOULD END LOUDER AND LOUDER AND CORRODE YOUR DISGUISE!

AND THE REST BEGAN TO FEED ON YOUR SOUL AS YOU SAID YOUR GOODBYES!

[Verse 4]

 **Adventure Nightmare (Animationic):** FORCED, DOWN, DOWN BELOW THE SURFACE

YOUR BLOOD SHOT EYES DIVIDE!

YOUR TIME IS NIGH

YOUR DOOMS ABOUT TO BE EXPOSED AND

YOU'RE ABOUT TO EXPIRE!

MAYBE IT'S THE LIGHT YOU NEED

BUT ALL THAT'S LEFT IS DEFEAT

UNLEASH THE NIGHTMARE INSIDE!

[Pre Chorus]

 **Nightmare Balloon Boy:** MARCH! (TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO)

 **Nightmare Mangle:** ONWARD! (THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED)

 **Nightmarionne:** TO THE NIGHTMARE! (SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE)

 **Nightmare (Animationic):** WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE!

[Chorus]

 **Nightmare Balloon Boy:** WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN!

 **Nightmare Mangle:** WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND

 **Nightmarionne:** SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN

 **Adventure Nightmare (Animationic):** BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE!

HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS

ESCAPE DENIED

SO NOW YOU CHARGE

THE END WILL NOW RISE!

MAAAAAAAAARCH!

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE

RUN THROUGH THE SHINING GATES

DEFEND YOURSELF

WITH EVERY MOVE YOU TAKE

GATHER YOUR COURAGE YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUR MIND

SAVE EVERY TEAR THAT YOU SHED FOR MANKIND

LET THEM KNOW OF YOU ARE FREE!

Forced down, down for far too long

Take your wings and fly!

[Chorus]

 **Nightmare Balloon Boy:** WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN!

 **Nightmare Mangle:** WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND

 **Nightmarionne:** SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN

 **Nightmare (Animationic):** BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE!

HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS

ESCAPE DENIED

SO NOW YOU CHARGE

THE END WILL NOW RISE!

NOTHING TO FEAR,RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIFE!


	31. Nightmare Balloon Boy Theme

**Ch 31: Nightmare Balloon Boy/ Nightmare BB Theme**

* * *

 **Song- Halloween At Freddy's Song (By Tryhardninnja)**

* * *

 **Nightmare Balloon Boy/ Nightmare BB:** It's Halloween at Freddy's

all the guests have arrived

Everyone's dying to meet you

So won't you spend the night

Join Us!

Welcome our new friend

Come on let's begin

There's no time to waste

it is me Freddy

I hope your'e ready

Let's Cut To The Chase

Sounds are coming from the telephone

On This holiday

(Hello, Hello, It's me, The Phone Guy, don't trust a word they say)

It's Halloween at Freddy's

all the guests have arrived

Everyone's dying to meet you

So please try not to cry

Join Us!

First comes Mangle

He'll make you dangle

Best to move along

Then the Puppet

He's a quiet kid

But he'll play a song

Whatever you do

Please remember to

Stay clear of Springtrap

Heed my warnings

If he says "Follow Me"

You'll never come back

Bonnie might look cute

But he'll break you in two

Like a carrot stick

Look there's Pirates Cove

That means Foxy's close

He'll hook you with his tricks

Stick with Chica instead

She's got something in hand

It's a sweet cupcake

Yeah It's got nightmare teeth

but that's our kind of treat

Doesn't that sound great?

It's Halloween at Freddy's

all the guests have arrived

Everyone's dying to meet you

So won't you spend the night

Join Us! Join Us! Join Us! Join Us!

Halloween At Freddy's

Join Us! Join Us! Join Us! Join Us!

Halloween At Freddy's

New friends always run away

On our favorite fright filled day

All we want to do is play

Won't you be the one to stay

Join Us! Join Us! Join Us! Join Us!

Halloween At Freddy's

Join Us! Join Us! Join Us! Join Us!

Halloween At Freddy's

It's Halloween at Freddy's

all the guests have arrived

(And If you listened carefully you might get out alive)

JOIN US!


	32. Nightmare Mangle The Mangled Theme

**Ch 32: Nightmare Mangle The Mangled Theme**

* * *

 **This Is The End by NateWantsToBattle**

* * *

 **Nightmare Mangle The Mangled:** I found you

You've been asleep in your room

You can scream, you can shout

But this will all end soon

I'm your nightmare

I'm broken inside

I'll be the end of you

So hold your teddy bear tight tonight

We roam and we invite

You won't survive the night

Just tell yourself that this is all in your head

 **Madison Star:** I hear them running

They're banging at my door

It's gone for days and nights

And I can't take this anymore

I hear them breathe

 **Nightmare Mangle The Mangled:** (We hear you scream)

They won't stop haunting me

They're right behind me

And I won't take this no more

This can't be real, they're in my head

(Give it up, you're better off dead)

Some things are best forgotten

 **Nightmare Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear:** We're voices in your head

 **Nightmare Balloon Girl:** We're the monsters under your bed

 **Nightmare Crocky The Crocodile** : Come take a closer look

 **Nightmare Mangle nThe Mangled:** We're all still your friends

Do you still believe that

 **Madison Star:** You say that this is over

Make believe that you're my friend

But I cannot pretend

I know that this can't be the end

It's bad enough I'm fading out

And still you torture me

Why can't you let me be

I just want to be set free

I hear them running

They're banging at my door

It's gone for days and nights

And I can't take this anymore

I hear them breathe

 **Nightmare Mangle The Mangled** : (We hear you scream)

They won't stop haunting me

They're right behind me

And I won't take this no more

This can't be real, they're in my head

(Give it up, you're better off dead)

 **Madison Star:** Some things are best forgotten

 **Nightmare Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear:** We're voices in your head

 **Nightmare Crocky The Crocodile:** We're the monsters under your bed

 **Nightmare Toy Springtrap The Rabbit:** Come take a closer look

 **Nightmare Mangle The Mangled:** This is the end

Now this is the end


	33. Nightmarionne

**Ch 33: Nightmarionne/Nightmare Puppet Theme**

* * *

 **Song- The Puppet By Gatopaint**

* * *

 **Nightmarionne** :It's true, the real story

Now everyone knows who I am

Don't stop the music or

You'll see what I can do

With your soul

I didn't come here to tease you

I didn't come here to hear you cry

I need somebody to load up

The box that keeps me blind

I'm the guilty one behind

Those children look happy inside

Let me set your place

Around the others

You'll be alright

Pretty easy to think

You could survive these 5 nights

The music has stopped so

Here I come to end your life

I didn't come here to tease you

I didn't come here to


	34. Adventure Plushtrap & Plushtrap

**Ch 34: Adventure Plushtrap The Rabbit & Plushtrap The Rabbit**

* * *

 **Song- Plushtrap Song**

* * *

Verse 1

 **Plushtrap The Rabbit:** Between, the seams, are scary, dreams

I'd like, to be, eventually

Able, to roam, around, so free

I have, secrets, inside of me

Chorus

 **Adventure Plushtrap The Rabbit:** Can you discover why we're even here?

Can't you feel, I think the end is near

But are you sure you really want to know?

There's so much I fear with such a long way to go

"Go away!" I hear, you say

You think, you know, it all, hooray

But no, you don't, not even, close

There's one, last piece, of the puzzle to go

They think they're safe, but they've all been had

If you don't catch me, in the act

Well, that's too bad

Chorus

 **Plushtrap The Rabbit:** Can you discover why we're even here?

Can't you feel, I think the end is near

But are you sure you really want to know?

There's so much I fear with such a long way to go

They think they're safe, but they've all been had

(Such a long way to go)

If you don't catch me, in the act

Well, that's too bad

Bridge

 **Adventure Plushtrap The Rabbit:** I know

you can't

resist

the temptation

inside the chest

(2x)

Chorus

 **Plushtrap & Adventure Plushtrap:** Can you discover why we're even here?

Can't you feel, I think the end is near

But are you sure you really want to know?

There's so much I fear with such a long way to go

Songs belong to their respectful owners.


	35. Phone Guy Theme

**Ch 35: Scott Cawthon/Phone Guy Theme**

* * *

 **Song-Not Here All Night**

* * *

 **Scott Cawthon/ Phone Guy:** Hello, hello, welcome to your first night,

In the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings light.

Now you saw us in the local news,

What made your thought presume, this was the job for you,

what will you do?!

between 12am and the break of dawn,

The toys start to glitch from when they power on.

You got your cameras and your flashlight what more is there to need,

Just be quick, just be ready

for their pretty scaryyy

Just be very very wary as the night goes on,I maybe there at the beginning, but not for long,

I've pre-recorded messages to keep you aliiive

Cus I'm The phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear,

But once the time ends near, I will not be here,

Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring,

these are all the rules I bring,

There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive

I'm the phone guy, tick tock,

watch the hours on the clock,

Time has arisen to be careful of decisions

You make, I am the phone guy! Yes I am, the phone guy!

Hey hey how ya doin? Now the first night was fine,

But here's a deep dark warning for the future up ahead so divine,

Now you see the pirate cove is a blare, just keep an eye on the guy and you will be prepared,

Now the rest of the bunch, well I'm not too sure,

Because the next thing you know they're outside your door,

So don't forget my simple methods and just use your lights,

Before they take your body and they leave you to die

Be veery veery warey that the battery drains

so preserve your only tools and your life remains,

Keep the light shining bright for the final niiiight!

Cus I'm The phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear,

But once the time ends near, I will not be here,

Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring,

these are all the rules I bring,

There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive

I'm the phone guy, tick tock, watch the hours on the clock,

Time has arisen to be careful of decisions

You make, I am the phone guy! Yes I am, the phone guy!

 **Scott Cawthon/Phone Dude:** He-hey there dude, glad you're back

The last security guard just couldn't pick up the slack,

So now you're the new guy picking up the job,

So just please understand this nightmare never stops,

So we build it up from scratch, taking the crap, taking the stuff that wouldn't work,

Cus we all know all the broken stuff just makes you go berserk

To add suspension, the tension in this attraction,

Check the vents for your protection, from the broken down hallucinations.

In the past they said that they stuffed you in a suit,

You know the cover up story sounds kinda cute,

Just remember now that everything's gonna be fine,

Because you're darkest thoughts are all in your mind

Now before I leave I just remembered we found a toy,

A freaking robot with brains, oh what a joy.

So I'll pass you recordings of the original voice,

See he'll never leave you bee, so just listen, you don't have a choice

 **Madison Star:** Take what you have learned and become the master,Then you'll be safe, when I'm not around!

Cus I'm The phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear,

 **Phone Guy, Phone Dude, and Madison Star:** But once the time ends near, I will not be here,

Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring,

these are all the rules I bring,

There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive

 **Scott Cawthon/ Phone Guy:** I'm the phone guy, tick tock,

watch the hours on the clock,

Time has arisen to be careful of decisions

You make, I am the phone guy!

Cus I'm The Phone Guy!

HELLO HELLO!


	36. Adventure Shadow Freddy & Shadow Freddy

**Ch 36:** **Adventure Shadow Freddy/Adventure Nightmare & Shadow Freddy/Nightmare Theme**

* * *

 **Song By** **TryHardNinja**

* * *

 **Shadow Freddy/Nightmare:** She's been waiting, abandoned and patient, so long (long)

A savage masked ghost story from the past she roams (roams)

She said follow me

Follow follow follow

Over 30 years ago, when she took them down below, and tonight she walks again so step inside enjoy the show

 **Adventure Shadow Freddy/ Adventure Nightmare:** Follow me

Then you'll see

Follow follow follow follow, but the truth is hard to swallow

Follow me

Then you'll see

Follow follow follow follow

Follow me, see a nightmare in action

 **Shadow Freddy/Nightmare:** Deeds so rotten came back to haunt her they know

Forever changed, she wears her spring locked grave alone (alone)

She said follow me

Follow follow follow

All the horrors have been sealed, boarded up they were concealed

But its time for the real monster's face to finally be revealed

 **Adventure Shadow Freddy/ Adventure Nightmare:** Follow me

Then you'll see

Follow follow follow follow, but the truth is hard to swallow

Follow me

Then you'll see

Follow follow follow follow

Follow me, see a nightmare in action


	37. Adventure Shadow Bonnie & Shadow Bonnie

**Ch 37: Adventure Shadow Bonnie & Shadow Bonnie Theme**

* * *

 **Song: The Spirit Divine** **DAGames**

* * *

 **(Verse One: Shadow Bonnie/ Shadow Spring Bonnie)**

When the snow keeps falling through the winter sky  
The terrain gets colder and I wonder why  
We still believe in holiday relief

For the festive time of year  
We parade with shackles to the corporates cheers  
The price it pays to keep a smile on somebody's face

 **(Pre Chorus: Adventure Shadow Bonnie)**

But it was not about the gifts of treasure  
Wasn't even tailor made for the guy in red  
But the time we shared was the gold we shed

 **(Chorus: Shadow Bonnie/Shadow Spring Bonnie)**

So no matter how lonely  
Run around the town giving out your hands  
To each and everyone  
For the hope of the moon and the sun to dance

Burn the wood for the fire  
Drape the candles with gold and uncork the wine  
Let the heart and soul shine  
Through the spirit divine!

 **(Verse Two: Adventure Shadow Bonnie)**

In the dark charade where the sadness lies  
Are the people with less hope than one who cries  
What they give for a sheltered home  
So they won't feel all alone

Some of us devote themselves to a god  
Something that heals just for a while  
But is that enough to smile

 **(Pre Chorus 2: Shadow Bonnie/Shadow Spring Bonnie)**

Throw away your cash and give your heart that touch  
It doesn't hurt to give when you receive too much  
Keep it preserved for winter's pride

(Chorus)

 **(Verse 3: Adventure Shadow Bonnie)**

May the hearts be warned with  
Flames of the heartfelt cries  
Let the blanket shield  
Your cold for the night

So it begins, the morning awakes  
The snow has revealed the spirits filled with  
Cheer, That time is near!

 **(Bridge: Shadow Bonnie/Shadow Spring Bonnie)**

So no matter how lonely  
Run around the town giving out your hands  
To each and everyone  
Each and everyone  
Baah bum hug everyone!

(Chorus)

 **(Outro: Adventure Shadow Bonnie)**

Reveal the spirit and shine!The power so deep insiiiiiide!  
Your wishes will arise!In the spirit Divine!


End file.
